Life Is Too Short to Worry
by Hotchocolate329
Summary: Hal wanted time so, Maggie gives him all the time he wanted. Will he regret?


HI My first ever Falling Skies Story.

I do not Own anything. I wish I did :)

Please be kind. Might have Errors. Please let me know any kind of feedback. But please don't be too hard too :)

I love Hal & Maggie

* * *

Just After Death March

**LIFE IS TOO SHORT TO WORRY**

It was two days since Hal & Maggie had their little discussion. Maggie gave Hal all the time he wanted & she thought that he avoided her.

Weaver had teamed Maggie, Hal, Pope, and Antony. Just as Maggie guessed, Hal took Pope & started patrolling. This made Maggie worried. Matt wanted to stay with Hal so Tom unwillingly said ok.

Maggie knew nothing in her life would be good. She was wrong again. She assumed at least for once some good came to her.

* * *

Hal was lost. He wanted Maggie more than anything. Even after she told _'I am not the right girl for you Hal' _He just laughed & ignored her. Then why now this bothered him? He released a long breath. He & Pope were on collecting some water.

"You know she is a good girl." Pope said.

Hal looked at Pope as if he got a second head. Pope chuckled.

"She told you the truth before you two go far. She should have hid everything & there is no way that you will know anything."

Hal stared at him, continued walking. Pope smiled to him self & followed Hal. Suddenly they heard a gun shot. Both ran towards the noise.

"Matt!" Antony screamed. Two Meches were firing at them. Matt was with Maggie she was protecting him. Hal, Pope, & Antony covering Maggie so that she can get Matt back to them.

Both were close but 'BANG' one Mech fired at Maggie & Matt. Antony & Hal grabbed Matt but Maggie fell.

"MAGGIE" screaming her name was the only thing he could think.

"She is shot. She is shot. Maggie pushed me now she was shot. Because of…" Matt started rambling.

"Hay KID. It is ok we are going to get her." Pope said.

Hal did not hear or notice anything. All he saw was Maggie was laying covered on her own blood. '_No no no this cannot happen. No Maggie you cannot leave me'._

Pope, Antony, & Hal managed to beat Meches.

* * *

Hal carried Maggie to the vehicle. Pope started the engine. Matt & Antony followed. By the time, they arrived Hal felt Maggie's body getting cold & her heart was beating very slowly.

Same scene was playing his mind. _Maggie pushing Matt and she was getting shot. _This would not have happened if _he was with her. _Now, it is too late.

"You know Mason, she is a tough fighter. She is going to be ok. Do not lose hope kid. She won't leave you. She lived through worst, so this is nothing to her. Remember she fought with a cancer." Pope smiled with him and went.

_'He is right. How can I be so dumb? I lost Karen but I cannot lose Maggie too. No, I want her in my life. Then why did I tell her I needed some time to think. I am sorry Maggie I am so sorry.'_

* * *

Then he heard footstep.

He turned to see his dad had a worried face and Dr. Glass behind him.

"We managed to get the bullets out; she has lost a lot of blood. However this was, the third time she was damaged her lung. So..." Anne stopped for a while. "It is up to Maggie now."

Hal felt his world was spinning. If he had told Maggie, the truth. Hal was not ready to accept this. Maggie cannot leave them. She cannot leave him. He remembered her words.

'_Yeah I never though I'd recover from the life I had before. There's nothing good there. And then came…you.' _He still can see her beautiful smile. Through all those bad memories, she saw him as a light & he just kicked that light.

He released a breath he was holding. He had to see her.

* * *

Maggie was given oxygen. Hal still can see the scene. He gave a mental shake.

He took a seat next to her bed.

"Maggie, I am sorry. I know sorry does not cut the things I made you feel. I am sorry honey. Please you need to fight this. Life is too short to fight & stay mad at each other. Please baby, come back. I need you in my life. I need to you more than anything" Hal held her hand.

* * *

18 hours were passed. There was no change in her condition but some how physically she was recovering little by little.

Hal did not leave her side unless Tom or Weaver insisted him. As soon as his duty was done, he was next to Maggie again.

* * *

Tom sent Hal & Antony to check on fuel but he was in a hurry to finish. Suddenly he noticed Matt came running.

"HAL, SHE IS AWAKE. MAGGIE IS AWAKE." Matt screamed.

That was all he heard. He forgot all what he was doing. Not even a minute passed he was beside Maggie.

"Maggie" he called. Then he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. She looked at him & gave him the famous _Maggie Smile._

He froze there. Unable to think what to say or what to do? Maggie realized that Hal is hesitating.

"Hay Hal" That was all she could say. She was still not entirely ok. But she was ok. That was enough for Hal.

Maggie knew Hal worried about everyone. So she did not want to think any thing more than that. She knew what he was think. A _Damage good._

They could talk later. She did tell Hal he could have all the time he wanted, so that is what he is going to get. _Time._

* * *

Finally, Maggie was released. But she did not see Hal after she woke up. She was seated now watching sunset. She felt so lonely. Life never did any good to her. She was wrong.

She heard some noise. She took her gun out ready to shoot.

"Hay it is ok. It is just me. You can put your gun away" Hal came walking towards her.

He sat beside her. "So…"

She did not reply. Continued watching sunset. Hal continued.

"So how are you?" he tried again.

"Fine" she said. Hal knew she was not willing to continue the conversation.

"Maggie, I..."

"Look I get it. I know what you are going to say. I know a person like you is not willing to accept damage good. I am not blaming you Hal. I know and I understand. It is just…"

She stopped for a while & started.

"I just wish if you have listened to me at the beginning. I told you I am not the right girl for you. If you just listened to me. I would have had lessen my feelings you know. Though I am da..." She didn't want to use the same word. "I am not the one you deserved. I do feel things." She stopped unable to talk more. She knew if she continued this she would end up crying. Maggie never cry not in front in Mason.

Hal wanted to kick him self. Here he was trying to start and she has already had made the decision. How can this woman be a damage. She always puts others before her. Sara, Anne, Ben, Matt even him. Sure she might have had a bad past. So what. Everyone might have gone through some kind of a bad past. No she deserves more & she should know that.

"Maggie." She ignored him. So he tried again.

"Hay, look at me. Please Maggie" he continued when she looked at him.

"You are not a damage good as you think. You might have gone through a lot. I am sorry I cannot imagine how tough and strong you are, everyone has had some kind of bad past Maggie. I wend through a lot when my Mom passed away I know it has nothing compared to what you went through but I just want to say first I am sorry to make you feel like that, I will be so lucky to have you in my life if you let me. I know you might be thinking these are some sugarcoated words but Maggie I promise. I would never ever let you regret your life ever."

He smiled. But she kept watching him. "Yes I asked you some time. Just not for what you thought, first I was lost Maggie. When you said you had a baby & you described his eyes. Then I thought what if your baby is still alive. Where we stand? I mean what if he is out there. Then it got me thinking he is a part of you. Now I want us to be one. If you want me. If your baby is alive some where Maggie, I want to be a part of your family."

Maggie was clueless here she was thinking Hal did not want her. She smiled for the first time. Hal hugged her & she returned the hug. She could not help but let tears roll down her cheeks.

Hal let go her a little enough to wipe her tears. Then leaned forward gave a kiss which Maggie happily returned.

"Hal. Thank you." Simple three words had deep meaning. Hal smiled.

"There will be no more sorry or thanks ok"

"Ok" she agreed. There were no more secrets. Nothing will stop them becoming one. Not even some Aliens.

Life is too short to argue there is no enough time to hate each other, live every moment. Grab each opportunity. Life is a very Beautiful thing.

THE END.

So? Feel like leaving a review you are most welcome ;)


End file.
